


I Just Want To Sleep

by kyaorii



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, No other companions, Sex in the TARDIS, Smut, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaorii/pseuds/kyaorii
Summary: After a long day, all you want to do is sleep. You wake up to a pleasant surprise.





	I Just Want To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend and thought it would be good to upload here :)
> 
> This is for you, Izzy

Today had been a long day, and seeing the blue box again was a huge weight lifted from your chest. You and The Doctor entered and he immediately walked up to the hexagonal console in the middle of the room.

“Where to next?” He asked, already fiddling with various buttons, switches and joysticks; plotting a route to some far-off planet you’d never heard of.

You thought for a moment, tapping your index finger on your cheek as you stared blankly at one of the round lights on the wall. In a way, you were teasing him by taking so long to decide, and he knew you were purposefully taking as long as you could so he would just decide for you.

He smiled sarcastically and ran his hand through his blond hair, perfectly aware of my obvious teasing, “You know what, let’s just go to some random location so neither of us have to decide,” he sighed, fiddling with the console some more before a familiar, yet comforting sound indicated that you were now leaving the planet and heading someplace else.

The idea of going to a new planet right now was exciting (even more so considering that you were with The Doctor) but the idea of going to bed and resting was even more appealing. You can only handle so much adventure in one day, and today you had definitely had enough. Clearly, he hadn’t though.

Finally, you arrived. You had no clue where you were or which galaxy you were in, but The Doctor strolled up to the doors and opened one of them. His eyes widened in shock at what was outside and immediately closed the door.

“We should go somewhere else,” he insisted, going back to the console again.

Strangely, you were glad that he didn’t want to stay here, considering all that you wanted to do was snuggle up in bed and sleep. “Doctor,” you said, “as much as I would love to go exploring and save people, right now I just want to sleep.” You smiled at him, feeling guilty for admitting how tired you were.

He stopped pressing buttons on the console and made his way over to you, placing his hand gently on your shoulder. “That’s perfectly fine,” he said, softly, “I’ll just be in here for a while checking that the TARDIS is in good condition.”

He watched as you left the room through a corridor that led to multiple rooms: they included your room, The Doctor’s room and various other rooms for other companions or junk he’s collected over his lifetime. He insists that it’s not “junk” that he keeps, but you beg to differ.

Your room is the tidiest room in the TARDIS by far (other than the main console room), but that’s mostly because the majority of your things are back home on Earth. You’re lucky to have a wardrobe with a few changes of clothes in it and a dresser with a mirror that displays a collection of crystals from various planets. Of course you also have a bed, and a bookshelf with, well... books on it.

With much satisfaction, you threw yourself onto your bed, landing on the cushioned duvet. You sighed, snuggling into your pillow, the overwhelming feeling of tiredness set in and before you knew it you were sound asleep.

 

 

Hours had passed, when you were stirred by the feeling of a strange presence in the room. You blinked slowly, turning to face whoever was in my room.

“Ah, you’re awake, Y/N,” The Doctor said, quietly.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, gazing down lovingly at you with his hair disheveled and his shirt sleeves rolled up exposing his strong forearms. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone and he still had his braces on, although the left side had slipped slightly.

“Doctor,” you breathed as you moved so you could sit up. When you were repositioning yourself, you caught him looking down at your cleavage and felt a sudden rush of heat to your face, causing you to blush.

He smirked, as he turned to face you. Leaning in slightly he asked, slyly, “What’s the matter?”

Your heart began to race as he leant in close, so close that his lips were mere inches away from yours.

He cupped the side of your face with one hand and whispered, “May I?”

You nodded shyly.

With your consent, he leant in even closer and pressed his lips gently against yours. For so long, you wished that he would kiss you like this, with so much care and love. He soon pulled away, but, being overcome with basorexia, you couldn’t stop yourself from reaching to pull him back in. This time the kiss was deeper, more lustful, but still filled with overwhelming love. Your hands made their way into his soft hair and pulled him closer as you ran your fingers through his blond locks. The kiss got even deeper and now his hands were now entangled in your hair, and he tugged on it, causing you to moan. This gave his tongue the chance to enter your mouth, making you melt in pleasure.

You began to feel light-headed and had to pull away. “Doctor,” you gasped, “Doctor.”

He pushed you down onto the bed and leant down to kiss you again, barely giving you the chance to catch your breath. His tongue swirled around yours, touching every surface, claiming it all as his own. You could feel his hand slowly lifting up your top and he trailed his long fingers across your bare skin. He reached higher and higher until his large hand cupped your breast, and when he squeezed it, your breath caught in your throat.

Pulling away from the kiss again, The Doctor helped you take off your top, exposing your bare chest to him. His glazed eyes roamed over your body, taking in every detail, and wherever he looked tingled with anticipation.

He leant back down again, but this time he lunged for your exposed neck. He started off gently nuzzling and kissing it, then began devouring it, leaving dark purple marks on your neck. You moaned at the pain; it just felt so good to have him claim you like this.

He left your neck, and moved further down your body, leaving a trail of gentle kisses down your torso. He stripped you of your skirt, leaving just your underwear, which had a wet mark on the fabric. He blew gently on it, and you gasped. You tried to close your legs but he had a firm hold on both your thighs, forcing you to keep them open.

“You’re so wet for me,” he whispered.

He leant down and licked your underwear, you gasped, tightly grasping onto your pillow. He then removed your underwear and discarded it on the floor with the rest of your clothes.

He looked back up at you before leaning down again and inserting his tongue into your wetness. Your back arched off of the bed and you moaned loudly at the sudden pleasure. The feeling of his tongue penetrating you over and over again was overwhelming and you could feel a knot in your stomach begin to build. He removed his tongue, much to your disapproval, but soon replaced it with two fingers. The fingers got deeper than his tongue could and with the curl of his fingers touching your g-spot, you felt intense pleasure, and moaned at a greater volume.

Soon, you felt your your orgasm building, and when you were just about to reach it, he pulled out his fingers, leaving you unsatisfied.

“No! No! Let me cum,” you whined.

He began to undress himself, first removing his braces, then slowly unbuttoning his shirt and removing his trousers. The outline of his dick could be seen through his underwear, that was straining to keep it confined. He felt a sigh of relief when he finally removed his underwear to reveal his hard member.

You begged, “Please, make me cum, please!”

He smirked, reaching into the pocket of his trousers, that were on the floor, and pulling out a condom. He tore the packet open with his teeth and slowly slid it onto his dick, keeping eye contact with you the entire time. He then got back on the bed and positioned himself over you.

Lifting up your legs to rest them on his shoulders, he guided his dick to your entrance and teased you with his tip.

You moaned, “Please, Doc...tor,” but were interrupted mid sentence by him pushing his dick inside of you. He groaned at the tightness that clamped down on him, but he continued to push forward until he was in to the hilt, making you whine in pain.

He gave you a few seconds to become accustomed to his size before he pulled out almost all the way and slammed in again. You clinged onto his back, leaving marks with your nails. Your moans filled the room as he slammed into you continuously, each thrust accompanied by a grunt from the doctor. His eyes were almost completely closed in pleasure.

You began to feel your orgasm building again and he sped up his thrusts, mercilessly pounding into you. His thrusts became sloppier and you knew he was close too.

“Doctor,” you whined, “Doctor, I’m - I’m cumming.”

He growled, “Cum for me, Y/N.”

You felt your orgasm surge through your body and he continued to thrust a few more times until he stopped and groaned, cumming into the condom. When you finally came down from your high, he pulled out of you, making you both groan from sensitivity.

He removed the condom, tied it up and thew it into the pile of his clothes, before he laid down next to you. Both of you were exhausted and panting heavily.

You felt tiredness overcome your body for the second time that day, and just before you drifted off to sleep you heard The Doctor say, “I love you.”


End file.
